


Interlude of His Duty

by Tallihensia



Category: Smallville
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-06
Updated: 2010-07-06
Packaged: 2017-10-10 10:03:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/98476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tallihensia/pseuds/Tallihensia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark reflects on his life so far and where it's going.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interlude of His Duty

**Author's Note:**

> For the cw_land challenge, what happens after the end of the current season.

Clark stood on the top of the Daily Planet globe, looking out over Metropolis. He was only 24, but he felt a world older. The last nine years had changed him beyond his own recognition. The bright-eyed youth who had looked at the world with hope and optimism, while weird things that happened were just blips in his 'normal' life was gone.

Normal now **was** the odd things, fighting evil. Clark sought to hold onto a slice of the humanity he grew up with. Regular work with regular people. A love, strong and true. Friends. Yet Clark's life truly was out here. The Blur, rescuing people from muggings, fire, accidents, and patrolling for the darker evil.

The weight of it bowed him down. He'd faced Zod, Doomsday, Brainiac, Bizarro, Zod again... Evil, yet not all pure evil. Clark couldn't ever forget Lex, once his friend. Because of Lex and what he saw in the others, Clark wanted to save them. He wanted to save people from evil, and he wanted to save the evil itself. He couldn't do it all; Clark had to choose the people.

It hurt. He wanted his love to be his priority in life, he wanted that normality he used to dream of. Most of all, Clark didn't want people to die, or to have to kill them. That, though, was the dream. Clark had to face that his life now was fighting evil. All else was extra. Before, the fights were interludes between his normal life. Now, that 'normal life' would be the interlude of his duty.

Clark turned his head. There was something happening in an alley down there. A couple of tourists were being robbed. It was time for The Blur. Clark hopped off the globe and ran to where he was needed.


End file.
